Zidane's Problem
by Rinny Leonheart
Summary: REPOSTED! For Emzies and Mog, who is celebrating her 16th birthday. Hope you like your prezzie!


**Zidane's Problem**

**Disclaimers:** I do not own Final Fantasy Nine or any of it's characters. They all belong to Squaresoft.

**Author's note:** This is my second fic re-posted. This is my own work and I am aware that the characters are Out of Character but I don't care! They are how I want them to be since this is MY FIC! Please read and review.

**For Emzies and Mog, who is celebrating her 16th birthday. Hope you like your prezzie!**

**Chapter One – The Big Night**

It was Zidane and Dagger's big date. In the three years that had passed everyone seemed happy enough to do their own thing. Zidane had returned from the Iifa Tree two years ago at Dagger's seventeenth birthday performance. It had taken some time to convince Steiner he was worthy enough for the princess. And finally the date had come. Fortunately Beatrix and Steiner had gone to Lindblum for the weekend. The perfect chance for some mischief.

Zidane had taken her out for dinner in Treno and had bought her new Eidolon, Eden at the auction. It had cost him 145,000 Gil but said she was worth it. Then they went back to Alexandria to Ruby's Nightclub. Theatre wasn't earning any money so she had transformed it into the newest hotspot. Zidane and Dagger stayed and danced til three. They drank with Marcus and Cinna whist Blank and Ruby made-out in the corner.

It was really late now and Zidane couldn't make out a word to Dagger. He had drunk a fair bit so he didn't know what she was saying either. It was funny seeing those two so drunk.

"Zidane?" murmured Dagger.

"Yes, my dear" he slurred. He had drunk too much vodka and quickly downed another.

"Wanna come back to the castle now? Beatrix and Steiner are away. Wanna have some fun?" she whispered into his ear.

"Oh, Yeaah!" he groaned softly into her ear so no-one else could hear them. It was hard to anyway, there was a new band playing up a storm. He swiftly stood up and placed his hand on her bum. She returned the gesture by holding his tail. Then the two of them walked out and headed towards the palace.

It was so quiet at four in the morning as they wandered the halls to Dagger's chamber. They walked into the room and Dagger locked it so there were no interruptions. Zidane walked over to the balcony and looked at the perfect view from where he was. He heard Dagger breathing behind him.

"Zid… Zidane?" Dagger giggled.

"Yeah, what is it?"

"I was wondering if you'd…"

"If I'd what?" he turned towards her.

He knew what was coming up next. She pounced upon him in a mad leap and began kissing him passionately. He kissed her in return. She clung to him as he picked her up and placed her gently on the bed. She nuzzled up to him and rolled onto her side facing him. She kissed him again.

"I missed you so much." She said as she ran her hands through his silky blonde hair. Her soft ebony tresses tumbled over her shoulders in a sexy kind of way. Zidane held her close and kissed her forehead. She looked up at him. He smiled at her.

"I missed you too. I… I love you Dagger." He whispered into her ear.

"Oh Zidane I love you too." She said, tears dripping down her cheeks.

Zidane leant over and gave her butterfly kisses all over her face. He licked the tears clinging to her eyelashes. He looked at her face in the candle lit room and sighed deeply, shaking his head in wonder. It was a sigh of love and devotion. She suddenly reached up and began unbuttoning his vest. He began kissing her again and rolled on top of her. She felt something stir in his trousers and looked up at him giggling.

"What's up?" he asked, his face a picture of confusion.

She smothered another giggle.

"You, by the looks of things." She indicated.

Zidane looked down and then at her again. He grinned.

"Well then, we need to sort this out, don't we?"

"We need to get it out, I think." Dagger said saucily.

"I concur." Zidane agreed.

He ran his hands over her chest and unbuttoned her shirt. She flung his vest onto the floor, revealing his manly chest. She ran her hands over it and dug her fingers into his warm flesh. He sat up and pulled her up with him and removed her shirt. He then threw it across the room.

"Dagger, lie down." He whispered softly.

Obediently she lay down for him. He undid the buttons on her trousers and lifted her as if she was no lighter than an infant and removed them in one fell swoop. She was wearing cute black underwear with small white bows. He put her in his lap and put his arms around her and undid her bra. He ran his hands over her breasts and leant forward to nibble the tips. She shivered. He felt her nipples hard against his lips and ran his tongue over them. She wriggled in pleasure and sighed.

"What's wrong?" Zidane asked, his head still on her chest.

"Nothing. It just feels so good." She murmured into his hair.

He raised his head at her and smiled.

"You really love me?" she whispered

"Of course. I came back for you didn't I?" he said softly.

"It's not because I'm a princess is it? You love me for me?"

"Would I be doing this if I didn't?"

"No. I'm sorry I asked. Are you sure about this though? We don't have to…"

"No, but we want to, don't we? You are ready for this aren't you? I won't force you."

"Of course I'm ready. I do want this as much as you."

They began kissing again and then Zidane knelt up and stretched out his arms. Dagger suddenly reached forward and unzipped his fly on his trousers. His heart began racing. She placed her hand inside and unbuttoned his boxers. She put her hand in there and found what she was looking for. He began panting. He was frozen where he was. It felt so good to have her holding him in this way. She began moving her hand up and down his length. For a princess, she certainly knew what she was doing! He began to moan in pleasure.

"Please, don't Dagger." He begged. She stopped and looked up at him. She was still holding his member in her small hand.

"Why? Am I doing something wrong?"

"No! You're doing fine. I just think it's my turn to tease you now. Plus I'll have an accident if you don't stop."

"Ok." She whispered.

He laid her down on the bed and began kissing her body all over. He started at her feet and moved his way up. He reached her face and kissed it softly. She kissed him back.

"Do you trust me? I'm about to try something out on you."

"Yes, of course I trust you. Do whatever you want." She said softly.

He left her face and moved down to her knickers. He ran his fingers along the elastic waistband. She was breathing heavily. He lifted the waistband and reached underneath and pulled her underwear off. He slyly ran his hand over her exposed virgin sex. He licked his lips and sucked on his finger. Then he put it inside her. She began to moan loudly. He then bent his finger up and found her G-Spot. She cried out in pleasure.

"Zidane!"

He didn't stop there. He removed his hand and positioned his head between her legs. He moved the outer lips and found her clit. He began massaging her labia with his tongue. Dagger was wriggling so much at this point.

"Stop! Please! It's too much!" Dagger begged. He put his head up and grinned cheekily.

"Well? You like?"

She smiled and beckoned him back up towards her. He came back up and began kissing her again. She started tugging on his trousers. He removed them for her. She stared in shock at what was between his legs.

_Shit! Where am I going to put THAT!_ She panicked. But when Zidane wrapped his arms around her and started kissing her again, she forgot what the problem was. She loved Zidane, and was ready to do anything so he wouldn't leave her again. If he loved her, he wouldn't go anywhere.

"Dagger, lay back for me." Zidane whispered into her ear. She obediently lay down onto the soft quilt and awaited his next move. She closed her eyes and waited. She felt him place something inside her and opened her eyes to him smiling.

"Are you ready? This may hurt."

She nodded. He positioned himself on top of her and carefully placed himself inside. He saw her wince.

"You ok? Am I hurting you?"

"A bit. Uh… Zidane?"

"Yeah?"

"Have you done this before?"

"No, I was waiting for the right girl. And here you are. Shall we?"

"Yes." She breathed deeply.

He began a slow rhythm and watched his princess glow. It felt good from his angle. She began moaning and soon enough, he did too.

"Dagger… Oh DAGGER!" he cried out.

"Zidane, don't stop please!"

He pulled out. She looked at him forlornly.

"Is it over?"

"No, get on your knees and turn around."

She did so, and suddenly felt Zidane enter again. He grabbed her hips and began moving again. He was pounding his body against her so hard that both began screaming in pleasure.

"I can't hold it in! OH DAGGER! I LOVE YOU!" Zidane yelled.

"I LOVE YOU TOO! AAAAHHH!" Dagger cried out.

Both Dagger and Zidane collapsed onto the bed. They were exhausted. Zidane pulled out and rolled onto his back. He reached into her and removed her sponge (these were used as early devices of contraception in those days. Condoms didn't exist) and threw it into the bin. He then turned towards his princess and gazed into her eyes. She looked back.

"That was beautiful. Thank you Zidane." She whispered.

"You were great Dagger."

They lay down together and fell asleep in each other's arms.

The sun was rising when Zidane awoke. He looked at his sleeping princess and put his clothes back on. He kissed her forehead before he climbed out of her window.

"I'll be back soon." He promised before he disappeared.

Little did he know that that morning, Freya would propose a Chocobo Hunt a few hours later…

**Well, there's the first chapter posted. Not much changed in this, just minor changes. I'm posting chapter two as a new one, then every chapter will be one forward. So the original chapter two will become chapter three and so on. Hope you enjoyed it! Please review!**

**Rinny Leonheart**


End file.
